Conventionally, a slide fastener is attached to an opening of an article such as clothes and a bag and is used, and if a slider placed on the slide fastener is slid along element rows, the left and right element rows are coupled to and separated from each other so that the opening of the article is opened and closed.
Generally, a slider used for a slide fastener includes a slider body to which upper and lower blades are connected through a guide column, and a tab which is rotatably held on the slider body, and substantially Y-shaped element guide passages are formed between the upper and lower blades of the slider body, and the left and right element rows are guided by the element guide passages.
As such sliders for slide fasteners, there is known a slider (called divided slider in some cases) of a type configured by separately forming a first slider member having a first blade (e.g., lower blade) and a second slider member having a second blade (e.g., upper blade), and by coupling the first slider member and the second slider member to each other.
In the case of the divided type slider composed of a plurality of slider members, stoppers or members such as separable bottom end stops are provided on both ends of element rows of a fastener chain for example and thereafter, the slider can easily be attached to the element rows of the fastener chain. Such divided type sliders composed of a plurality of slider members are disclosed in JP 5-95807 A (patent document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,927 (patent document 2) for example.
According to the slider described in patent document 1, a tab is attached to a slider body. In the slider body, upper and lower blades are placed in parallel to each other and the blades are connected to each other through a connecting columnar, and a substantially Y-shaped element guide passage is formed between the upper and lower blades.
As shown in FIG. 20(A) for example, in patent document 1, the slider body 100 includes a first slider member 101 and a second slider member 102 which are formed separately from each other, and the slider body 100 is configured by coupling the first and second slider members 101 and 102 to each other at a position of the connecting columnar 103.
The first slider member 101 in patent document 1 includes a lower blade 101a and a first divided connecting columnar 101b placed on a shoulder opening side end of the lower blade 101a, and a coupling hole 101c is formed in the first divided connecting columnar 101b such that the coupling hole 101c penetrates the first divided connecting columnar 101b in the vertical direction.
The second slider member 102 includes an upper blade 102a, a second divided connecting columnar 102b vertically suspended from a shoulder opening side end of the upper blade 102a, and a coupling projection 102c vertically suspended from a lower end surface of the second divided connecting columnar 102b. The coupling projection 102c has a circular cross section. A concave groove 102d is provided in an outer peripheral surface of a tip end of the coupling projection 102c. 
An engaging projection and an engaging groove (both not shown) which engage with each other are formed on an upper end surface of the first divided connecting columnar 101b of the first slider member 101 and a lower end surface of the second divided connecting columnar 102b of the second slider member 102 for positioning the first and second slider members 101 and 102.
When the slider body 100 is assembled using the first and second slider members 101 and 102, the coupling projection 102c of the second slider member 102 is first fitted into the coupling hole 101c of the first slider member 101 while relatively positioning the first slider member 101 and the second slider member 102 utilizing the engaging projection and the engaging groove as shown in FIG. 20(B), and this fitted state is held by a jig or the like.
Next, as shown in FIG. 20(C), a punch 104 is driven into a peripheral edge of the coupling hole 101c in a lower surface of the lower blade 101a of the first slider member 101. By driving the punch 104 into the lower blade 101a to dig the punch 104 into the lower blade 101a, a portion of an inner peripheral surface of the coupling hole 101c of the lower blade 101a flows and moves, and this portion enters the concave groove 102d provided in the coupling projection 102c of the first slider member 101. As a result, the slider body 100 of patent document 1 in which the coupling projection 102c is fixed in the coupling hole 101c, and the first slider member 101 and the second slider member 102 are assembled and fixed to each other is configured.
According to the slider body 100 of patent document 1, since the first slider member 101 is fixed to the second slider member 102 utilizing plastic deformation of the lower blade 101a, the first slider member 101 and the second slider member 102 are strongly coupled to each other.
According to the slider body 100 of patent document 1, although a punch trace (recessed groove) is formed by driving the punch 104, the punch trace is formed on a lower surface of the lower blade 101a, and the punch trace is not exposed directly outside when the slide fastener is used, deterioration of a outward appearance quality is suppressed.
According to the slider described in patent document 2, a tab is attached to a slider body. In the slider body, parallely placed upper and lower blades are connected to each other through a connecting columnar, and a substantially Y-shaped element guide passage is formed between the upper and lower blades. The slider body of patent document 2 has separately formed first and second slider members, and the slider body is configured by connecting the first and second slider members to each other through the connecting columnar.
The first slider member of patent document 2 includes the lower blade and a first divided connecting columnar standing on a shoulder opening side end of the lower blade, and a plurality of holes are formed in an upper end surface of the first divided connecting columnar along the vertical direction. The second slider member of patent document 2 includes the upper blade, a second divided connecting columnar vertically suspended from a shoulder opening side end of the upper blade, and a plurality of studs projecting from a lower end surface of the second divided connecting columnar. In this case, positions of the plurality of holes formed in the first divided connecting columnar of the first slider member and positions of the plurality of studs projecting from the second divided connecting columnar of the second slider member correspond to each other.
In the case of the slider body of patent document 2, by inserting the plurality of studs of the first slider member into the plurality of holes of the first slider member, and by pressing the first slider member and the second slider member from outside such that the first divided connecting columnar of the first slider member and the second divided connecting columnar of the second slider member come into close contact with each other, the first divided connecting columnar of the first slider member and the second divided connecting columnar of the second slider member are bonded to each other.
According to this, the slider body of patent document 2 in which the first slider member and the second slider member are assembled with each other is configured. According to the slider body of patent document 2, its assembling operation is carried out easily.